Doctor Who Dinomutants
by jim55
Summary: General Parvo is planing to travel back in time once again to creat a new army of mutants and while the Road Rovers travel back in time to stop him Colleen get's left behind but she teams up with a stranger who call's himself The Doctor.


**Part 1 of Doctor Who and Road Rovers crossover story**

**I do not own Doctor Who nor do I own Road Rovers** -------------------------------------------

Today is Wednesday at 6:30pm the weather is cold wet damp and rainy. A black van with no license plate was passing by and heading towards a huge top secret research facility called Parvo Corp. The van stops in front of a huge garage and waits for the door to open. As the huge door opens the van enters and parks itself in a parking lot. The vans door opens and ravels a strange women who was wherein a red leather suite with a black vest long black boots and she has long black with a silver helmet on top of her head. As she got out of her van she starts to make a loud whistle. As she whistled two big muscular 7 foot tall Cano-mutants walks towards her and where waiting for her orders.

Red woman: You two take those dogs at the back seat to the cano-mutator NOW!

The two Cano-mutants quickly opens the back door of the van takes the kidnapped dogs to the mutator. While the red woman walks towards the door and enters the corridor she arrives at the end of the corridor enters the science research room.

Red woman: General Parvo I have good news sir I've brought in a new Bach of dogs and our now being mutated even as we speak sir

A huge tall muscular man who was wherein a black tank top yellow pants black boots and was also wherein a metal helmet. He stands up from the chare he was sitting on and walks up towards the red woman.

Parvo: Excellent Groomer I want you to hold of your mission for now

Groomer: But why sir and what are these scientist's doing here any way?

Parvo: There helping me to make a few modifications to my Cano-mutator

Groomer: But what sort of modifications sir?

Parvo: So that they can mutate dinosaurs

Groomer: but General sir the dinosaurs have been dead for 65 million years...sir

Parvo: Ah but not exactly my dear Groomer I've set our time machine to travel us back to 65 million years into the past

Groomer: But wait I fought our time machine was destroyed by the Road Rovers?

Parvo: Well I've managed to salvage some parts rebuilt it and made it bigger and more powerful then my last one

Groomer: Oooh sounds brilliant sir when do we plan to go back in time sir?

Parvo: Soon my dear Groomer and once I have my new army of dinosaur mutants no one not even those Road Rovers can stop me this time mwahahahah *coughs*

titles -------------------------------------------  
staring

David Tennant

Colleen

DOCTOR WHO

Dino-mutants

Part 1 -------------------------------------------

It's 10am on a Thursday morning at the Road Rovers headquarters everyone has got out of bed except Shag who was still sleeping in bed. Meanwhile Hunter enters the dining room to join fellow Road Rovers for breakfast.

Hunter: Good morning everyone

Colleen: Good morning Hunty-wonty did you sleep well?

Hunter: Sure did so what's for breakfast?

Colleen: Well lets see we've got bacon sausage's...

Hunter: Ooh sausage's my favorite

Hunter quickly grabs a plate and puts a couple of sausages on his plate and sits down on a chare by the table and next to Exile. Hunter notices Exile was on a laptop and asks him a question.

Hunter: Hey Exile what are you doing on that laptop any way playing a video game?

Exile: Nope I'm sending an email to my friend Sarah Jane Smith

Hunter: Oh cool how is Sarah Jane and her friends they doing ok?

Exile: Yeah there doing great they have just saved the world from this creepy looking statue called the weeping angel

Hunter: Sounds creepy

Exile: They sent me a photo of him want to see it?

Hunter: Cool ok

Exile shows Hunter the photo of the weeping angel.

Hunter: Aaaagghhh!...Wow they look really freaky

Blitz enters the dining room and walks over to Colleen.

Blitz: Morning pretty girl did you miss me?

Colleen: I'm sorry do I know you?

Blitz: Come on you know me its Blitz remember?

Colleen: Hmmmm nope sorry doesn't ring a bell

Hunter: Hey dos any body know where Shag is?

Exile: He's sleeping

Hunter: What still sleeping well there's only one way to wake him up

Hunter grabs a plate full of sausage's and a small fan he places the fan behind the sausage's and turns on the fan. As the fan was turned on the smell of the sausage's reaches all the way to Shags room. The smell of sausage's wakes up Shag and starts to follow the smell. He finally reaches the dinning room and sees Hunter holding a plate full of sausage's. Shag rushes towards Hunter grabs the plate and eats all of the sausage's.

Hunter: Good morning Shag did you sleep well?

Shag: Bow row

Muzzle hops into the dining room.

Hunter: Hey Muzzle buddy do you want a sausage?

Muzzle: Grrrr wof wof

Hunter gives Muzzle a sausage. Muzzle snatches it of Hunters hand attacks it and then eats it. While everyone was eating breakfast the intercom on the wall turns on

intercom: Attention Road Rovers please report to briefing room on the double

Hunter: Well you herd him guys lets go

Everyone stops eating breakfast and rushes to the briefing room. As the Rovers enters the briefing room The Master walks in and gives them a full mission briefing.

Master: All right Road Rovers according to our secret operatives we've just learnt that General Parvo is once again planing to travel back in time

Blitz: What again!

Hunter: Just what year is Parvo planing to go back to any way I hope he's not planing to stop us from being created again?

Master: I'm afraid I do not have any more information about Parvo's latest scheme but you got to go to his secret research facility and stop Parvo from time traveling

Exile: Just one question Master where is Parvo's facility any way?

Master: Don't you worry Exile I've already got that covered our operatives have sent in the information on Parvo's location also I've uploaded the data on the Rovers jet

Blitz: Alright time for some tushi biting

Exile: Don't be a weird boy

Master: Alright now get going Road Rovers and good luck

Hunter: Thanks Master alright Rovers time to hit the road

The Road Rovers leaves the briefing room and runs towards the hanger. As they make it to the hanger they all enter the Rovers jet. As usual Hunter enters the pilot seat while Colleen sits next to him. Hunter starts to turn on the engine and then the jet begins to move.

Hunter: Alright Rovers here we go!

The Rovers jet takes off and flys out of the hanger and heads towards the sky's.

Colleen: So Hunter where is Parvo's secret research facility any way?

Hunter: Well according to this data Parvo's research facility is located in Shell Vine Wood

Exile: Shell Vine Wood huh sounds cozy

A few hours later the team arrives at the Shell Vine Wood Hunter begins to start landing the Jet Rover and as soon as they land Hunter and his team exits the plane and starts to head towards Parvo's secret research facility. As they arrive at there destination the team starts to realise that something is not quite right.

Hunter: You know shouldn't there be like a dozen guards standing outside guarding the entrance?

Exile: Yeah where is everybody?

Colleen: Maybe there on vacation?

Blitz: Or maybe they are waiting for us?

Hunter: Well there's only one way to find out

Blitz: Oh yeah and what would that be?

Hunter: Were going in and check out where Parvo is hiding

Blitz: What Hunter have you gone crazy!

Hunter: urm nope come on Rovers where going in!

Hunter leads his team towards the building and heads towards a door. Hunter looks through the window and notices that no one was inside then he decides to open the door. As the door opens the Road Rovers enters and starts walking down the corridor while the team is walking down the corridor Colleen, Shag and Exile where looking through the door windows to see if any one was in but it turns out that all the rooms are empty. As they make it towards the door at the end of the corridor Hunter looks through the window and sees 4 guards standing there and guarding some kind of huge machine that appears to be active.

Colleen: What do you see Hunty-Wanty?

Hunter: Well I see 4 big guard dogs and also a machine of some kind?

Exile: Could it be Parvo's time machine?

Hunter: Maybe but there's only one way to find out

As Hunter opens the door the 4 guards quickly points there guns towards the Road Rovers.

Hunter: Hi guys mind if we come in?

One of the guards starts to shoot at the Road Rovers while Shag quickly grabs Muzzle and hides behind a big box. The team quickly ducks and dodges there laser blasts. Hunter begins to use his super speed to distract the guards while Colleen begins to use her martial arts skills against the first guard. Then Exile starts to shoot his freeze vision against the second guard and gets frozen solid and now it was Blitz turn. Blitz begins to run towards the 3rd guard who was concentrating on trying to shoot down Hunter and starts to bite his tushi. Finally Hunter starts super speeding towards the final guard and knocks him out cold with his fist.

Hunter: threw glad that's over

Blitz: Hey where did Shag and Muzzle go?

Everyone starts to look for Shag and Muzzle until suddenly Colleen sees Shag hiding behind a big box shivering in fear and holding on to Muzzle.

Colleen: Found them!

While Hunter and Colleen where trying to cheer up Shag Exile and Blitz begins inspecting the huge machinery.

Blitz: So what do you think this thing is any way?

Exile: Mmmm could be Parvo's time machine

Hunter, Colleen, Shag and Muzzle rejoins Blitz and Exile.

Hunter: Hey Exile could this be Parvo's time machine?

Exile: Yeah I think so?

Colleen: But where's Parvo do you think he'd already time traveled?

Hunter: Well the only way to find out is for us to go back in time find Parvo and stop him from whatever he is trying to do

Blitz: What are you crazy you expect all of us to go back in time again do you remember what happened the last time we traveled back in time?

Hunter: Why yes I do but I don't think that will happen this time

Exile: urm guys we have a problem

Hunter: What is it Exile?

Exile: Well according to these instructions in this time machines computer says one person must stay behind to operate the controls for a two way trip only through time

Hunter: okay have you found out on what year parvo has traveled back

Exile begins to type on the computer to find out what year Parvo and his crew traveled back to.

Exile: lets see ah here we go it looks like Parvo has traveled back to 65 million years in to the past

Blitz: isn't that the time where dinosaurs ruled the Earth?

Exile: Yep

Blitz: You know Hunter if you haven't decided on who's staying yet I think it should be me

Hunter: Sorry Blitz I've already decided on who's staying

Blitz: WHAT!

Hunter: Colleen will it be ok for you if you stayed behind and operate the controls?

Colleen: Sure thing Hunter

Blitz: Lucky dog!

Exile shows Colleen how to operate the controls while the others climbs on to the time machine. After Exile finishes giving instructions to Colleen he rejoins Hunter and the others.

Colleen: Everyone ready?

Hunter: Yep all set

Colleen: Ok good luck and Hunter please be safe

Hunter: Don't worry I will

Colleen starts to push the red button and soon the time machine begins to activate. There was a bright flash of light and all of a sudden Hunter and his team disappeared.

65 million years ago

There was a bright flash of light in a middle of a forest and it turns out that Hunter and team has safely transported back in time.

Hunter: Cool looks like we made it guys

Exile: doesn't look any different to me

Shag turns around and sees a huge T-Rex standing right behind them. He quickly turns back towards Hunter and try to warn.

Shag: Bow row bow bow bow!

Hunter: What is it Shag you to go to the bathroom?

Blitz turns around and also sees a huge T-Rex standing behind them and starts to scream.

Blitz: Hunter Hunter there's a T-Rex standing behind us!

Hunter: Yes Blitz there are lots of trees standing us

Blitz: No a T-Rex!

Hunter: A T what?

T-Rex: ROAR!

The Road Rovers finally turn around and sees a huge T-Rex heading towards them.

Hunter: Oh a T-Rex I get it now

Exile: RUN!

The Rovers starts to run for there lives while Shag quickly grabs Muzzle Carey's him and follows his team mates as quickly as he could. The T-Rex was catching up towards.

Blitz: Please somebody tell me that this is a bad dream!

Hunter: Nope it's real all right!

65 million years later

meanwhile back at the present day the 4 guard that the Road Rovers knocked out earlier where starting to wake up and as soon as they woke up. They notice there was only one Road Rover standing in front of Parvo's time machine. One of the guard quietly and slowly picks up his gun aims it at the Road Rover while Colleen was guarding the time machine she sees a reflection on the metal of a guard dog with a gun pointing at her. She quickly turns around and sees him aiming at her. Then all of a sudden the guard dog starts to shoot at her. Colleen dodge rolls the laser but as soon as she dodged the laser the laser hits the time machine and destroys it.

Colleen: NO!

The guard dogs starts to run towards Colleen while Colleen was trying to decide weather to fight or not but the she decides to run for it since there too many of them. As Colleen begins to run for her life she heads towards the door at the end of the hall. As she opens the door she enters a corridor and continues to run but she comes to a dead end when she encounters a door that was locked up tight she tries to open it but couldn't she turns around and sees the 4 guard dogs heading towards her with there guns pointing at her. Colleen tried to find another out but there was no other way for her to escape. The guard dogs where coming closer and closer when all of a sudden the door opens. As the door opens a tall mysteries man comes through he had spiky brown hire and he's wherein a bright blue suite with a red tie and a long brown trench coat, he was also wherein white and red trainers. The tall man reached out his hand towards Colleen and says.

Man: Come with me

Colleen wasn't so sure weather to trust this strange man but since there was no other way out she had no choice but to trust him and hold his hands. The man holds Colleens hand and quickly takes her through the door the man shuts the door enters his pocket and takes out a strange looking metal tube device. He points it at the door and turns on the device the begins to make a strange buzzing noise and the door was locked up tight. There was a loud banging on the door and the tall man quickly steps away from it.

Man: Wow these dogs do sure have a bad temper by the way my name is The Doctor and you?

Colleen: yes my name is Colleen

Doctor: Well Colleen ready for a good run down the corridor

The was a loud smash on the door The Doctor and Colleen turns there attention towards the door and sees a big muscular arm sticking out and tares down the door.

Doctor: RUN!

The Doctor and Colleen starts to run for there lives while the 4 guard dogs starts chasing after them. While they where running Colleen asks The Doctor a question.

Colleen: So what are doing here Doctor?

Doctor: Well for a start the TARDIS detected this strange disturbance in the time line so the TARDIS took me here and while I was investigating I found out that a man named General Parvo had built a time machine and traveled back in time

Colleen: I'm sorry but what are you talking about and what's a TARDIS!

Doctor: My time machine of course!

Colleen: You have a Time Machine!

Doctor: Oh yes and I hid my time machine in the basement and that's where were heading!

While The Doctor and Colleen continues to run down the corridor Colleen makes a sudden stop and looks at the door on her right side and has the word elevator on it.

Colleen: Hey Doctor we can these elevators to get the the basement!

Doctor: Ah ha good thinking Colleen why didn't I think of that

Colleen tries to open the door but it was locked up tight.

Colleen: oh no its locked

Doctor: Not for long

The Doctor takes out his silver tube device out of his pocket and aims it at the keyhole on the door. As he turns it on it made a strange buzzing noise and unlocks the door.

Colleen: What is that thing?

Doctor: Sonic- screwdriver never leave home with out it

As The Doctor opens the door both Colleen and The Doctor quickly walks in as they where both in he quickly closes the door and locks it with his Sonic-screwdriver. Colleen turns around and sees two elevators at the end of the big room.

Colleen: Hurry Doctor this way

Doctor: Don't worry Colleen I'm right behind you

Colleen and The Doctor starts rushing towards the elevator and when they reach the elevator The Doctor quickly presses the down button and waits impatiently.

Doctor: Oh I just remembered I really hate these things

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the entrance door.

Doctor: What the how did they find us so quickly?

Colleen: They must have picked up our scent they may be mutants but there still dogs

Doctor: I don't smell bad do I?

The door breaks down and then the four big guard dogs starts to run towards Colleen and The Doctor meanwhile the elevator door finally opens and then The Doctor grabs Colleens hand and rushes inside the elevator. Colleen presses the down button and both of them starts waving goodbye at the guard dogs

Doctor: Bye!

The elevator door closes but suddenly there was a loud thump on the door.

Doctor: Ouch that's gonna hurt tomorrow

The elevator starts to move and while it was moving The Doctor asks Colleen a question.

Doctor: So Colleen what are you doing here any way?

Colleen: Well it started when me and my team where sent here to find Parvo and stop him from traveling through time but as soon as we got here it turns out that we where to late and....Hang on a minute wasn't there two elevators?

Doctor: two elevators?

Colleen: Yes two and didn't you think that those guards would use it?

Doctor: Oh right I completely forgot about them but don't worry I'll handle this

The Doctor holds up his Sonic-screwdriver high into the air and activates it. Meanwhile as the guard dogs got inside the elevator the lift controls start to malfunction and the door close shut trapping the guards and then the guard dogs roars with frustration. As The Doctor finished using his Sonic-screwdriver he turns it off and puts it back in his pocket. Colleen was a bit confused of what just happened so she asks him a question.

Colleen: Doctor what did you just do?

Doctor: Oh just used my Sonic-screwdriver to disable the second elevator and that should keep them busy for now

The elevator makes a sudden stop and then the doors open.

Doctor: Ah ha here we are at last

The Doctor and Colleen rushes out of the elevator while Colleen was looking for The Doctor's time machine. As she was looking around the basement she sees nothing but cardboard boxes with nothing but junk in then.

Colleen: So Doctor where is this time machine of yours?

Doctor: Right down there

The Doctor points towards a blue wooden box and on top of the blue box had words written on it that says police public call box Colleen was a bit disappointed and a bit freaked out to find out that The Doctor's time machine is nothing but a blue wooden box.

Colleen: This is your time machine its just a wooden box!

Doctor: It may be a wooden box on the outside but wait until you see the inside

The Doctor takes out his key from his pocket and unlocks the door.

Doctor: So are you coming in or not?

Colleen: Well....Here goes nothing

The Doctor opens the door and lets Colleen go inside first and as she went inside she was in total awe, shocked and really surprised as she finds out that the whole room was so big on the inside then it was outside. As she walks in closer to have a look around she sees a mushroom shaped console in the middle of the domed room that's attached to a cylinder that's shining with green light and also there where pillars that are attached to the wall and the floor. Behind the console was a big chare that appears to be the pilots seat. The Doctor walks in and throws his trench coat towards the coat hanger closes the door and rushes towards the console.

Doctor: Welcome to the TARDIS so what do you think?

Colleen: Its... Amazing so what's it called again?

Doctor: its called a TARDIS that's Time and Relative Dimension in Space

Colleen: Time and Space so its a space ship as well?

Doctor: Oh yes the best ship in the universe

Colleen: Oh and Doctor there's something that I have forgot to tell you its about my team mates

Doctor: What about them?

Colleen: Well for a start my team mates asked me to stay behind so that I can bring them back to this century but now that Parvo's time machine is gone I have no way of bringing them back home

Doctor: Don't you worry Colleen we'll get them back buy using the TARDIS just one more thing how far have they traveled back in time?

Colleen: about 65 million years ago

Doctor: WHAT!....65 million years why would Parvo would want to go there any way well there's only one way to find out

The Doctor starts to rush around pressing the buttons and dials on his computer console and then he grabs hold of a handle.

Doctor: You ready?

Colleen: No but I really don't have any other choice do I?

Doctor: That's the spirit oh and by the way you might want to grab a hold on something

Colleen grabs hold of the handle bar on the edge of the console as The Doctor pulls down the handle he was holding on to and yells out.

Doctor: Allons-Y!

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
